


Flush

by Merit



Category: DCU
Genre: Angst and Porn, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merit/pseuds/Merit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim had tried so hard to be quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flush

Tim had tried, he had _tried_ , to keep his breathing under control. But the journey back to the Bat cave had taken too long and he couldn’t wait, he wanted to rip Dick’s Batman costume off, sink to his knees and take Dick into his mouth and suck.

“You feel it too?” Dick said and Tim started.

“What?”

“The urge to fuck,” Dick said, so casually that Tim just gaped. “It feels like this time I got into Kory’s garden when I was a Titan. Not quite, but close,” Dick grinned and it was all teeth. “The Titans didn’t get much crime fighting done that weekend.”

“We-we should consult the computers, Bruce will have something,” Tim muttered, just noticing that he had been grinding his erection against his fist. He coloured and jerked his hand away.

“Bruce doesn’t have a cure. I checked, a while back,” Dick said. “We weren’t speaking at the time and well. The right time to mention a team orgy just never came up,” Dick said, bright smile illuminating his face.

It was the same smile that Tim had been watching for years. So of course it sent a frisson of desire down his body.

“We’ll be home soon,” Dick said. “We can deal with it then. At the very least we can get rid of all that armour. That must hurt.”

It didn’t. Not that Tim noticed at least. It just gave himself to rub against which probably showed how far he had gone.

“Poison Ivy,” Tim gasped. “He would have something on her.”

Dick frowned. “This probably would be something she would find amusing. But no,” he shook his head, “She wouldn’t work with a pharmaceutical giant or their hired mercenaries.”

“Oh. Right,” Tim said. He had completely forgotten about that. Nothing like this had happened to Tim before. Sure, he was a teenager; he had been consumed with lust at certain points which he tried to carefully control. But this was something else. He could barely focus to _think_ , but he was hyper aware of his body. And Dick.

Handsome Dick, charming Dick, graceful Dick. Oh it would be easy to be jealous of Dick but from the moment Tim had seen him, he had only wanted to be close to him.

Now the closeness was burning him. He groaned again, biting his lip.

Without knowing how, Tim knew that Dick was watching him. “We’re here,” Dick said. They sat in the car for almost a minute. “I need you, Tim,” Dick said, “I can control it a bit better than you,” Dick admitted. “But I need you.” A shadow crossed his face, “I’ll make it good for you though. Trust me.”

“Not in the car. Bruce would kill us,” Tim said. He had some self preservation.

Dick laughed hard. “He’d forgive us eventually I’d imagine,” Dick said, taking of the cowl and smiling at Tim. 

He’d forgive you, Tim thought, he always will. It didn’t stop him from leaning over the clutch and kissing Dick, his gloved hand raking through Dick’s damp hair to bring him closer. It was wet and involved a bit more teeth than Tim liked, but it seemed to cause the tension within him to unravel a bit.

“Let me see you,” Dick murmured, tugging at Tim’s cowl. It came off easily, probably something that Tim should investigate at another point but he could only focus on Dick’s bobbing throat. There was a smile at Dick’s lips as he leaned over and licked Tim from the bottom of his jaw to his temple. “You taste good.”

Tim shuddered and came.

When he opened his eyes Dick looked like he was in a trance, breathing deeply through his mouth. “Oh Timmy, you smell so – “

“I’m still hard,” Tim said.

“I’ll take care of you,” Dick said. With surprising smoothness he pressed a button and both doors opened. “Out. It feels a bit sacrilegious to fuck here.”

In the end they both decided that the practice mats were as far as they could go. Dick had stripped half of his costume off but Tim’s hands were shaking so badly he couldn’t even undo his belt.

“Don’t worry. I said I’ll take care of you,” Dick murmured, rubbing his face against Tim’s cheek. “I’m going to make you feel so good Tim Drake.”

With that he sank to his knees and with deft fingers Tim’s belt was dropped carelessly on the floor with a dull _klink_. Dick swiftly pulled down Tim’s leggings. It smelt strongly of his cum and Tim couldn’t help but flush.

“Beautiful,” Dick breathed, before a hand was gripping Tim’s cock and Dick’s beautiful mouth was on his erection. He sucked, tongue swirling around the head. Through the haze of whatever this was and the intense physical reactions Tim was feeling, he couldn’t help but know Dick had done this before.

It made him harder, if possible. Tim sighed heavily and gripped Dick’s hair. Dick hummed appreciatively and he seemed to suck even harder.

“Dick,” Tim said.

“Hmm?”

“I’m gonna – I’m going to come again,” Tim said.

Dick pulled away from his cock, drawing a line of spit and pre-come to his wet mouth. “I know.”

He resumed his oral assault on Tim’s cock, with one hand splayed around Tim, Dick’s fingers stroking, darting along his perineum. It was too much and Tim shook as he came again. Dick nearly swallowed all of it, but pulled back just as Tim was nearly finished and the come hit the corner of his mouth. He was beautiful.

Gasping, Tim let gravity take over and when he was level with Dick, he kissed him. Dick tasted like him, salty and bitter and Tim greedily kissed him deeper, trying to feel every corner of Dick’s mouth.

Tim sagged, resting his forehead against Dick’s shoulder. Dick’s skin was slick with sweat and when Tim breathed out, Dick shuddered ever so slightly.

“I’ve been bad,” Tim said.

Dick laughed. “Have you?”

“I haven’t taken care of you,” Tim said. The burn, the desire for sex and fucking still raced through him so he couldn’t imagine how Dick felt still.

Dick smiled and fell back onto the practice mats. “Batman thinks of everything,” he said, reaching into his utility belt and pulling out a small bottle of – lube.

Tim ignored the _whys_ and focused on tugging off Dick’s boots and pulling down his leggings. Naked, Dick was glorious just as Tim had always imagined. And his dick, well, Tim was reminded of his desire to suck it.

He leaned down and –

“Stop,” Dick said, “I’m going to spread you, lick my way inside of you.”

Tim had stopped. He didn’t know if he could move.

“I need you to turn around, Timmy,” Dick said and it was so easy then, to turn so his arse was right above Dick’s face. Tim trembled as Dick pressed warm fingers against his arse cheeks, spreading him open. The first touch of the tongue, just a brief caress, sent Tim shuddering. 

His cheek brushed against Dick’s cock.

Oh yeah, he thought. He turned his face in, licking mostly. The angle was not the best for deep throating. Dick seemed to like it though thrusting into his mouth, sometimes Tim couldn’t take it and Dick’s cock would slide against the corner of his mouth and along his cheek. 

And of course, then there was what Dick was doing to his arse.

Dick’s tongue was thick and wet and it felt so good licking at his thighs, then thrusting into arsehole, pressing deeper. Tim’s thighs were shaking. Dick’s hands rubbed up and down his legs.

“There’s a good boy, I’ll see you to the end, don’t you worry,” Dick muttered, then he boldly bit at Tim’s inner thigh before tenderly kissing the spot. 

With the finesse he was known for, Dick then flipped Tim over on the practice mats. “How do you feel like a fuck?”

Tim moaned and rubbed his leaking erection against Dick’s thigh. He wasn’t sure where it was coming from; he had never come so quickly before, so many times and yet his dick was still red and hard. And he was pretty sure he might feel embarrassment later, but Tim didn’t care. He only wanted Dick’s touch, Dick’s cock inside him.

“Oh Timmy,” Dick said, looking down at him fondly. He then stuck two lubed fingers up Tim’s arse. Tim started and his head flew back. He hadn’t even noticed Dick applying lube. His touch was relentless, pressing inside him and up against his prostate. The pace was steady and Tim was almost about to come again when Dick pulled his fingers out, absently wiping his hand against his hip. “Ready?”

Tim could only nod.

He noticed this time, Dick rubbing his cock with lube, Tim’s eyes blown out and heavy lidded. He wanted this so badly, for so long.

Dick stretched his long body above Tim, bracing his weight on his elbows. His cock was so close that Tim could only writhe and pump his hips up against body. Dick smiled, kissing him, drawing a gasp from Tim when he bit at Tim’s lip.

He thrust and Tim had to close his eyes. He pushed back, eager for every inch of Dick.

Deeper, so that Tim was arching on the practice mats, toes digging into the slippery fabric, trying to get closer. He opened his eyes and was suddenly transfixed by Dick’s beautiful face, mouth half open and eyes closed as he kept up a rapid fucking pace.

“Dick,” Tim groaned, spasming when he came, clenching tight around Dick cock. Dick thrust less than a dozen more times before he was coming inside of Tim, the come thick and hot. For several seconds Dick lay there before he moved on Tim, pressing a kiss against his temple.

It was still warm when Dick pulled out, leaving a mess all over his thighs. Tim’s dick twitched but he didn’t think he could get it up again. Dick then lay next to him, breathing quietly.

The haze was lifting, he realised, staring at the mess on his thighs and belly. There was a dark bruise forming on his thigh where Dick had bit him. It would probably take several days to heal. Tim rubbed his fingers over it, it burned a bit but nothing that would impede his moments.

“Tim,” Dick said quietly.

“We should isolate our costumes. They probably still have some of the compound on it,” Tim said, standing up. “Probably best to put on masks and gloves though.”

“You’re right,” Dick said. “You shouldn’t feel ashamed.”

“I’m not!” Tim bit back and then turned away, reddening. 

“Good,” Dick said, smiling. He stood up and rubbed his cheek against Tim’s shoulder. “I’ll take care of you, Tim. And that includes telling you that what we did doesn’t have to change our relationship.”

After a beat Tim nodded. “That would be for the best.”

Dick stretched, the movement showing off the line of his back and the curve of his arse. Tim kept his gaze steady.

“Let’s get started then,” Tim said and went back to his work.


End file.
